A side-by-side (SXS) vehicle typically includes a roll cage that provides stability to the vehicle and protection to the driver and passenger(s). In some cases, a roof that mounts to the roll cage may be added to a SXS vehicle by the manufacturer or as an after-market part. Conventionally, such roofs for SXS vehicles are manufactured using thermo-formed plastics. Such manufacturing techniques limit the features and level of detail that can be included in the roof structure.
Injection molding is another technique that is known for forming plastic parts. In the case of a SXS vehicle, however, a roof structure is typically too large to be formed using standard injection molding machinery. Although larger machinery may be available, such machinery may be expensive.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved roofs for SXS vehicles and techniques for manufacturing such roofs. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.